battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What's a good combination of vehicle gadgets for a MBT team?
:I guess I'll chime in on this, seeing as I pour through all the info I can on Symthic half the time on on my computer, lol. :Your driver should be running with smoke and ERA without a doubt to deter missile locks and to force the enemy to get an extra hit off on the more vulnerable sides. Those two are the most important. Your driver can then use whatever secondary weapon they prefer. :The HMG and Canister shot, while both rip through infantry, can also hit light armor such as helicopters, jets and jeeps/transports, but the LMG fires faster and devastates infantry. Canister can one-shot helicopters, but for both it and the HMG, the chopper has to be low and close enough to get hit by the main gun's low vertical traverse distance. I'll get to the guided shell below, cuz it's an interesting case. :As for your gunner and laser guy, the only specs that matter most for them are the upgrades. Maintenance, Proxy Scan, and Thermal Camo) are the ones they should pick from. No other spec will work passively while they are passengers. Of the three, I'd highly recommend Thermal Camo and Proxy Scan. :Maintenance is only really useful in low threat situations as it increases regen rate by 20%. Armor regen is 30 per second on tanks - 3% per second as tanks have 1000 armor -compared to 36 armor per second with the spec. IMO, its not that much of an increase to make it viable if you can have a guy get out and repair faster. :Thermal Camo will increase lock time by about a second, useful to get to cover or to get smoke up. It also decreases the time you are spotted to about a third of what it normally is, which is incredibly useful to keep aircraft off you that don't have an exact visual. :Proxy scan will let you know if anyone (Supports with C4) is sneaking up on you within a 28 meter radius of the tank, pretty much covering an entire street and the buildings to either side of the tank, such as on Oman and Sharqi, or most of the tunnel from either side on Damavand. :Like I said, the guided shell is an interesting case. It's great for the Russians, but annoying for the Americans. The damage it does when used with the M1A1 is bugged. It should do 350 explosive damage to vehicles when laser-locked, but instead does 200 explosive on vehicles. It costs you a whole 15% of damage, therefore making it better to not laze targets when using it in the M1A1. However, it works correctly on the T-90 and does more damage when lazed. Unfortunately, it also can't hit helicopters or jets anymore since patch 1.04 in March fixed that. :I know that's a bunch of stuff to pour through, but I hope it helps. I tried to keep it concise, but there's only so much you can do with a shit ton of knowledge that should be stated. Hope it helps. 08:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for tips I'm sure these will help out a lot. Rather not start another thread to ask this. But what would you recommend for the Attack Helos and IFVs? 16:14, June 22, 2012 (PST) :With the gigantic amount of guided missiles from helicopters and Javelins (or at least that I've seen on PS3), IR Smoke is essentially a lifesaver and I would highly recommend it. It reminds me of when in BC2 if you had a helicopter with flares, you were basically unstoppable provided all AA guns were taken out of action. --Callofduty4 04:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC)}}